Drown
by Million Lies
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 309 del anime. SPOILER.


**Desclaimer**: Bleach pertenece al artista Tite Kubo, no a mi, por eso solo cabe decir que usaré a sus personajes con el fin de entretenerme (y entretener a mis lectores. Ichigo no empezó siendo mi personaje favorito, de hecho no lo es pero me gusta muchisimo y desde este capítulo adoré al pequeño Zangetsu.  
**ATENCIÓN** esto es un **SPOILER **del capítulo **309** del anime. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

El calor de la batalla que abrasaba mi cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo... No había sudor en mi piel, ni heridas, ni sangre... no había nada y no sabía si ese era el lugar al que quería llegar. Nunca había hablado con Zangetsu fuera de la batalla, esa era una medida desesperada... Tenía que lograr que me enseñase la técnica final. Abrir los ojos no fue difícil, pero me encontré sumergido. ¡Me estaba ahogando! Nadé con todas mis fuerzas a la superficie pero el agua no tenía fin. Entonces una fuerza tomó mis ropas y me propulsó hacia el fondo. "Deberías ser capaz de respirar" Me dijo el encapuchado, él me había empujado contra un edificio. Le vi... ¿Viejo Zangetsu? No parecía él, su cuerpo era más pequeño, menos robusto y encontré su mirada, joven. Conmocionado olvidé el agua y sin poder aguantar la respiración di un trago a ese sumergido mundo. De un modo incomprensible logré respirar y jadeé escuchando mi propia voz en el agua, nítida.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el viejo Zangetsu?

Pese a mi curiosidad por ese decrecimiento de su estatura no hubo respuesta, me atacó sacando la espada de su manga y por suerte aún sostenía la mía, me defendí... Esos ojos azul cobalto me enfrentaron sabiendo lo que había venido a buscar. Si deseaba conseguir el más poderoso ataque debía derrotarlo, pero aún continuaba la duda acechante ¿Se trataba realmente del viejo Zangetsu? Cortando mi segunda horda de preguntas obtuve la respuesta. 'Tensa Zangetsu' A nuestro alrededor se veía un mundo extrañamente familiar, todo estaba inundado, era confuso. ¿Que hacíamos allí? La explicación vino sola a mis oídos y no pudo ser más dura. Zangetsu se negaba a enseñarme el 'Getsuga Tenshou final' No teníamos un acuerdo. Él no deseaba proteger lo que yo necesitaba.

—No me malinterpretes, Ichigo. Lo que tú quieres proteger no es lo que yo quiero proteger.

Yo era el único causante de ese mundo degradado. Yo y mi falta de confianza. Yo y mis miedos. No era miedo a perder, ni miedo a la muerte en la batalla, ni a la humillación... Temía el descontrol, esa inconsciencia que ocultaba mi rostro tras la máscara de hueso. Zangetsu lo dijo claramente "Este mundo solía estar lleno de rascacielos y esperanzas." Mi miedo más profundo era saber que 'yo' era capaz de lastimar a mis seres queridos y la razón era un sobreesfuerzo en intentar protegerlos. La colisión contra varios edificios me llevó hasta una azotea y en la misma aterricé. Zangetsu vino hacia mi con una velocidad de vértigo pero no alzó el filo de su espada, habló, me preguntó a qué le temía... No tuve que responder, él ya lo sabía. Hundió la mano en mi pecho y me paralizó, mi respiración se volvió insoportablemente dolorosa, mi boca se llenó de sangre y arrancó de mi pecho el blanco color de la muerte. Lo sacó de mí y la masa se moldeó hasta adquirir la forma que me horrorizaba. Hollow. Me saludó con su voz distorsionada y aún me costaba enfocar mi visión. Tenía que reaccionar, las indicaciones que debía seguir fueron escuetas y precisas.

—Lucharás contra los dos como uno solo. —Se fusionaron, el cuerpo asimétrico atentaba contra todo lo que había visto hasta entonces y decidieron atacar.

Recuperando el aliento nuestras armas se encontraron violentamente, costaba creer que mis propios poderes intentaban matarme, pero no mentían... Iban enserio. Me derribaron una vez tras otra y aun así no iba a dejar de levantarme, me mantendría firme hasta descubrir el ataque más poderoso. Aunque Zangetsu no quisiera enseñarme tendría que forzarlo a ello, necesitaba hacerlo. Me puse en guardia blandiendo mi zampakuto en aquellas aguas que no imponían ninguna resistencia a los golpes y lanzándome contra él recibí mi segundo corte en el mismo lugar, el hombro izquierdo, más profundamente la herida sangró y el color carmín se disolvió en el agua como si nunca hubiera existido. El elemento húmedo estaba agitado, había construcciones demolidas a causa de nuestros golpes y las espadas se golpeaban hasta causar incandescentes chispazos.

El mundo que me pertenecía se volvió en mi contra, me engulló en forma de remolino, la fuerza del agua no me dejaba mover un solo músculo y fui llevado hasta el corazón de aquella fuerza giratoria... Si llegaba al fondo iba a ser expulsado de mi mundo. No podía permitirlo, Aizen destrozaría la ciudad a su antojo, mi familia y amigos serían asesinados... Tras esos pensamientos ni un segundo más fue desperdiciado, alcé mi espada sobreponiéndome a la fuerza de atracción y corté la corriente con un haz rojinegro que era mi firma en poderío. Regresé a mi enfrentamiento con Zangetsu y él avistó en seguida mi cambio de actitud, iba a darle todo lo que tenía porque todos me estaban esperando. Percibí un cambio, al igual que mi actitud era diferente, la de mi contrincante también... ¿Qué ha cambiado? Los ojos invertidos transmitían algo que no quería decirme... Dijo que iba a probar mi determinación y después no habló más.

No eramos conscientes del tiempo, continuábamos atacándonos incansables, hasta que mi zampakuto se rompió en la confrontación contra la espada blanca. Me quedé helado y la inercia del golpe me hacía desplazarme en el agua, tenía heridas en los tobillos, en brazos y hombros, torso, pero el líquido de azuladas tonalidades se llevaba el dolor, manteniéndome inquebrantable en mi misión. No abandonaría ese mundo hasta averiguar como hacer la técnica definitiva. Entonces un golpe brutal me arrojó contra el duro cemento de un bloque y arrodillado comprendí que si Zangetsu deseara realmente derrotarme ya lo hubiera hecho. Desde el momento que afirmaba la notoria diferencia entre nuestros poderes me hubiera ganado con facilidad.

Sino tenía verdadera voluntad de pelear... ¿Por qué se mostró ante mí? ¿Por qué solo sentía tristeza fluyendo de su espada?

Agachó la mirada antes de enfrentar mi arma y mientras el metal negro forcejeaba con su contraparte desvió la mirada otra vez. Me sentí despreciable... ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Zangetsu? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Él me estaba ganando y aún así se mostraba abatido. Le comprendí en aquel momento, cuando él se deslizaba velozmente para golpearme de nuevo, pero no yo no iba a luchar más. Suspiré y sonreí, solté la espada y esperé con los brazos abiertos a mi poder. En cuanto solté el mango me hundí... y el filo platinado me atravesó. Grandes burbujas escaparon de mi boca pero ningún sonido, solo el desgarrador jadeo de haber aceptado tan dolorosa fuerza. Me había dado cuenta. El único modo de aprender el Getsuga Tenshou final era aceptando la espada de Zangetsu.

—No siento... dolor.

—Claro que no. Yo, Tensa Zangetsu, soy originalmente tú. Si me aceptas no puede haber dolor cuando regrese a ti.

Mis manos abrazaron los hombros de clara indumentaria y sentí la tensión en los brazos del albino. Sus manos temblaron sutilmente cuando aflojó la fuerza sobre el mango de su zampakuto y un brillo se descolgó en su mejilla. Estaba llorando.

¿Por qué?... A esas alturas ya debía saberlo pero me sorprendí al escucharlo de sus labios. Lo que Zangetsu ansiaba proteger... era yo. Y sin soltarle no dejé que se alejara, él quería irse, ocultar su llanto que se fundía con el agua. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Ichigo...

Mis párpados volvieron a entrecerrarse, sentía como la espada me daba la enseñanza y el poder. La blanca luz regresaba a mi pecho, de donde fue arrebatada, al final solo fueron llamas de claridad las que desvanecieron el arma y sanaron mi cuerpo. Subí mi diestra a la mejilla pálida y acaricié sus pestañas llevándome la gota prendida en ellas. Estaba recibiendo sus sentimientos, el alma de Zangetsu se mezclaba con la mía, él me había dado todo... A nuestro alrededor iba regresando la luz, el agua seguía allí pero las profundidades ya no existían. Hondeaban las telas que cubrían siluetas blanco y negro... pero nada importó porque el tejido se deshizo... llameante. Fuego negro era consumido por el agua dejando expuesta mi piel y en el cuerpo contrario se repetía la escena, hasta el casco que cubría parcialmente sus hebras desapareció. Desnudos ambos, sin ataduras, le atraje más cerca, su llanto cesó pero la tristeza no...

Mirar en sus ojos era hallar el reflejo de su corazón y en él me sentí inmensamente amado. Me amaba... Zambulléndome en lo más hondo de sus emociones supe que yo también guardaba un especial cariño por él. No era capaz de entenderlo, pero no hizo falta comprenderlo para demostrarlo.

Mi beso desató el principio de lo que marcó el futuro. Toqué sus labios y abracé su espalda. Se mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que la unión tomó intensidad... Él cerró los ojos y seguidamente yo cerré los míos. Irrumpía mi lengua en su cavidad e iba dominándole, llegando a un modo de sutil inconsciencia. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podíamos volvernos uno en instantes, tuve la sensación de que si excedía mi fuerza sería capaz de romperlo mas no podía detenerme, sentimientos debordantes me llevaban a acariciar su espalda aferrándome a las líneas de su figura. Las manos blancas que antes empuñaban la espada, tiraban de la piel de mis hombros y marcaban con sus uñas propiedad. Ni aunque pudiera dejar de besarle lo hubiera hecho. En escasas ocasiones dejamos tiempo para respirar. Quería tanto de él que mi mente me ordenó devorarlo, como un instinto, como si hubiera nacido para ello...

Acepté sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin medirme, lo tomé... haciéndole mío, desenfrenadamente me volcaba para aferrarlo y besarlo con más ganas que la vez anterior. Su vientre estaba en contacto con la parte más baja del mío y desde allí la unión se hizo real. Placer y calor iban brotando hasta traspasar la barrera de la piel. La figura de Zangetsu estaba fundiéndose con la mía. En mi éxtasis, que resignaba la cordura a un tembloroso hilo, agarré sus caderas y pude hundirme en su interior. Mis manos no se volvieron a despegar de su cuerpo pues ya formaban parte de él, mi boca ya formaba parte de la suya... la entidad conocida como 'Tensa Zangetsu' dejó de ser y yo 'Kurosaki Ichigo' me abandoné a mí mismo para que juntos seamos algo más, más poder invencible.

— Mugetsu —

Él y yo nos unimos para siempre, junto a él perdí la consciencia del modo más cálido, despertando dispuesto a todo. La realidad regresaba a mis sentidos, recuperé la esperanza y extinguí el miedo. El amor de Zangetsu palpitaba doblando mis latidos, podía proteger la ciudad de Karakura y podía derrotar a Aizen.

—Lo siento Zangetsu, no podemos proteger lo mismo. Pero te acepto... no tienes que volver a llorar.

Expresé mis disculpas fuera del mundo sumergido, en mis pensamientos y lo hice con una sonrisa, confiado de que tras la batalla podría volver a encontrarme con él, que seguiríamos batallando juntos... Pero aquello que yo no sabía era que nuestro beso significaba despedida, que tras el desmesurado poder me quedaría sin nada... sin él.

* * *

-Ahhh... muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no hay mucho original en este pequeño OneShot pero quise darle final distinto al que muestran en el anime. Saludines!


End file.
